Let me help you
by IvyGreen13
Summary: Eponine thinks Joly is the biggest fool in all of France and has not a clue why he's doing better then her in medical school. But when she needs his help, though she won't admit it, he's there for her. Better than the summary, I promise!


**Eponine**

I hate Joly Montrueil. I always have, since the first day of medical school. He's an idiot beyond belief. This is what I'm thinking as I walk into the cafe Musain in the morning for breakfast. I place a franc down on the counter.  
"Musichetta? Could I have the usual?"  
She smiles and gives me a bit of bread and cheese along with tea.

"Thanks."

I sit down at a table in the corner, and who should sit across from me but Joly.

"Zut," I mutter.

"Hello!" he chirps perkily, "Are you excited about class today?"

"I suppose."  
"Good! Hey, do you want to come to my house this evening to study?"  
Mon dieu, man, do you ever shut up?

"I don't think I can," I say.

His face falls, and I almost feel sorry for him. But by god, he is so annoying!

I lift my teacup and take a big gulp.  
"Look, I have to go," I say irritatedly, "See you in class."

I walk out, letting the door slam behind me... and walk straight into Marius Pontmercy.

"Marius!" I stutter nervously, "How nice to see you? I'm so sorry for crashing into you. "

He smiles.  
"Oh, it's fine. Have a good time at class. Joly's with you, right? He's really good at what he does."

I practically growl. That's another reason I hate Joly. I'd be top of the class if it weren't for him.

Then Marius walks away. Not saying anything about me.

I sigh and start heading to the school building.

We're learning about the stethescope. Fascinating. Or it would be, had I not learned about it two years ago. How I wish there was a more advanced class. I slump in my seat and stare aimlessly around the room. Joly, however, is sitting straight up, hanging onto every word the professor says, even though he knows this already. I asked him about it, and he said that he might learn something he didn't know before. Idiot.

I tune out the professor until I hear the word 'exam'.

"We have an exam in two weeks. Study hard. Class is dismissed."  
I leave the classroom. Combeferre falls into step beside me.

"Hello, Eponine."  
"Hello, 'Ferre."  
Combeferre goes to school with me too. He's far less annoying than Joly. He's serious and always has his nose in a book. He doesn't talk much. One of the reasons he's my good friend.

"Are you coming to the meeting at the Musain tonight?" he asks.  
"Yes," I say. Though I only really come for Marius, I like it there. It feels like home, and it's an escape from my real home.

"Good."

When we reach the square, we both enter the cafe. Everything's just how it should be. All my friends are there. Enjolras is there, making a speech to Grantaire, who's ignoring him and searching for a bottle. Courfeyrac is leaning on the counter, flirting with Musichetta, who seems near to punching him. Bossuet and Bahorel are talking at a table. And then I see Joly. He's sitting at a table, chatting happily with anyone who'll listen. I roll my eyes and search for Marius.  
"Jehan!" I call.

He glances up.

"Oh, hi, Eponine."  
"Have you seen Marius?"  
Everyone knows I like Marius except for Marius himself.

"Oh... I... um..." he stutters.

"What? Where is he?"  
"Er... I'm not sure, go ask Enjolras," he says quickly.  
I shake my head, confused, and head over to Enjolras.  
"Oh, there you are, Eponine! Will you get winecask to shut up?"

I turn to Grantaire, who is babbling drunkenly.

"I want my bottle. Why won't Enjolras give it to me? He's mean. Courfeyrac's nice. He'll give me my bottle..."  
I roll my eyes and slap him hard across the face. He lumbers off, probably to go harass Courfeyrac.

"Thank you," says Enjolras, turning back to his papers.

"Enjolras, have you seen Marius?"

"Oh, yes, he's been babbling about the love of his life for the past hour."  
"What?"

"Zut," he says, looking up and realizing who he's speaking to, "No, I mean..."

I feel a hot tear falling down my face and wipe it off.

"I'm sorry, Eponine."

I shake my head and walk away.

"Eponine!" Musichetta calls.

"Yes, Musi?" I ask sadly.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes," I lie.

"Eponine, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I say, and leave the cafe before she can say anything else.

**I have to give credit to Lapiz Lazuli Luna; her story 'If I could close your wounds' is what got me thinking about this couple in the first place. So thank you! :)**


End file.
